


The Green Guardsmen

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: Batman - Fandom, Green Lantern - Fandom, green lantern corp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Batlantern - Freeform, Batman References, DC comics - Freeform, Green Lantern - Freeform, Multi, Parallax - Freeform, Reimagined, dc, hal/bruce, mentions of Parallax!hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: Hooves collided with the wet dirt, sending it flying as a group of Guardsmen rode through the swampy woods. The fog was thick in the air hindering their sights. It didn’t help that night had already fallen and the path was as dark as it could possibly be. The moon only offered a limited amount of light. The leading man had his coiled piece of metal, that adorned his middle finger, glowing to illuminate the path, to watch for the lurking shadows.A storm was brewing, one that would rain down hellfire. The guardsmen only hoped they could warn King Thomas before it proved to be too late.
Relationships: But minor - Relationship, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Shayera Hol/John Stewart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. 1

Hooves collided with the wet dirt, sending it flying as a group of Guardsmen rode through the swampy woods. The fog was thick in the air hindering their sights. It didn’t help that night had already fallen and the path was as dark as it could possibly be. The moon only offered a limited amount of light. The leading man had his coiled piece of metal, that adorned his middle finger, glowing to illuminate the path, to watch for the lurking shadows. 

A storm was brewing, one that would rain down hellfire. The guardsmen only hoped they could warn King Thomas before it proved to be too late. 

Few people in the Gotham realm knew who or what the Green Guardsmen were. They signified themselves with emerald green sashes that crossed over the chest plate of their obsidian colored armor. No matter how dark the armor was, it always seemed to catch the light. They rode on great stallions, black as the armor. In the pitch night, the only thing one would see was an emerald sash charging at them. On the middle finger of their gloves were woven pieces of emerald metal. The origins of the power that came from the ring were unknown and made them more of a mystery to the surrounding realms. 

Not every guardsmen had gloves or were the gloves only black in color. The man leading this charge wore a rare white metal, that was sometimes opted out for white sashes. People believed it showed his rank to the allegiance he was in or maybe just a choice he had to distinguish himself. Another rider in his fleet had green sashes wrapped around his palm and wrist. The sash protected his exposed coiled metal. One Green Guardsman who was rarely seen has been said to wear a stiff collared cape, that falls at his feet. He was considered the highest of them all. 

Despite having this alien ability, this misshapen ring, each Guardsmen carried a weapon. Some a mace- a sphere decorated with spikes-, a sword, a battle-ax, or their armor was modified with hard metal spikes for hand to hand combat. 

From what was known, each Guardsmen came from all over. Some rumored that they weren’t human, that the alien ability came from far beyond the heavens or the lowest pits of hell. Thus making them a beast. The Guardsmen didn’t remove their helmets nor their gloves. No one ever saw their face and if lucky, heard their voice. No one had an idea as to just how many of them there were.

King Thomas wanted them gone. This magic they had, he wanted it as far away from his realm as possible. 

The fleet approached the main stone archway that led up to the grand castle- where two knights stood guard. A full bustling celebration could be heard; drunk, slurred singing. The smell of finely cooked food hung heavy in the air. The lead Guardsman pulled on his reins stopping his stallion. His men stopped behind him. The two knights wearing the Gotham crest- a bat with its wings spread- unsheathed their swords. 

“State your business-” One knight said. He tried to come off demanding to the dark figures who sat upon snarling stallions. His eyes caught the green glow and he trembled in his armor. 

The other’s voice was just as frantic.“It’s the Green Guardsmen!” 

These people feared the Guardsmen because they didn’t know what they were and King Thomas had a fine time telling his people they were the enemy. He would tell them stories of how they ripped other men limb from limb, how they were killers and plunderers. King Thomas had mounted two attacks against the Guardsmen in an attempt to force them out. It had obviously failed. 

From the rear of the fleet, a green burst surpassed them all. It took down the iron gate and sent the knights flying. They didn’t wait nor could they risk waiting. The lead Guardsmen kicked his horse and hooves hit the ground again. They made their way to the dining hall. 

The smells and sounds grew stronger until they were numbing on the senses. They had arrived. The lead guardsmen unmounted his steed and gave the command to another rider. He would be the only one to enter the dining hall and if things went south, the rider was to lead the fleet back. They couldn’t use their power, energy, and numbers, on Gotham Mites when they were not the issue at hand. He gave a nod to his men before he departed into the lit hall. 

*  
Prince Bruce had always been bored with celebrations. He sat by his father’s side, stiff as a board as he looked out on the people, who would one day be his people. They were so joyous and so happy, while the royals sat onlooking. He couldn’t remember what they had been celebrating, perhaps two long years of peace. As Thomas’s son, he commanded their forces. The last war had been so long ago and a very delicious victory in the end. Gotham continued to reign supreme. Before long their reign would spread over every realm. The idea of holding all those territories lit a fire under King Thomas’s feet. Once their knights were replenished, they would move off again. As long as other kings ruled, there were other lands to be won. Bruce looked forward to battle, he looked forward to doing something other than roaming the halls of this castle.

The bard’s melodic voice cut off abruptly. His eyes were the first to find the newcomer. The boisterous crowd, drunk off the finest booze, stilled in their seats or places on the floor as fast as a sober man, as the lone Guardsman cut through the room. He approached the king, his son, and his wife beside him. The knights brought their weapons down to stop the Guardsman. One by one, they launched their spears. He didn’t stop his advance to the thrones. A green bubble engulfed him; he used his coiled ring and blasted the knights aside. 

Prince Bruce tilted his head ever so slightly as he gazed at the mysterious man in front of him. He had never seen a Green Guardsman in person. He imagined the glorious feat of killing one in battle, taking its head as a trophy, and presenting it to his father. The idea that one simply wandered into their castle was suicidal. Bruce knew he could have the beast on his back flat in seconds. King Thomas was amused but rather annoyed. It proved how weak his defenses were. He looked for his knights, who struggled to get off the floor. The room now hung in heavy silence, only the scraping of metal on metal. 

“Why do you come here?”

He said nothing but his presence in the room was almost enough. 

“Can’t you speak, Guardsman?” 

His metal armor clunked against itself as he placed his hands on either side of his helmet. Everyone held their breath in suspense. Bruce leaned up in his seat, no longer bored with how the evening turned out. It excited him and others to see what atrocity was underneath that helmet. Maybe some snarled pig creature or a being with no face. 

The obsidian helmet came up, slowly exposing tan human skin. 

Bruce was wrong. The man underneath was more appealing than some macabre creature; soft brown eyes- once the green hue dissipated from them-, brown hair laying with a slight wave, and a strong jawline. Bruce was far from let down at the sight he was seeing but then, it disproved nearly every rumor these people held onto. The Brunette tucked his helmet in the crook of his arm and lowered the chainmail that protected his face. He tried to loosen his sweat matted hair that pressed down to his head. His brown eyes from Bruce’s for just a half of a second before he turned back to King Thomas.

“I am Harold of the Green Guardsmen. I come with no intent to harm you or your people. What I ask for are volunteers. There is darkness on the horizon, a war brewing.” Harold kneeled down.”King Thomas, we ask for your help. The men you send with us will be trained. I can not guarantee they will come back. But if you do not help us, everything here will be destroyed.”

“What is it that the Green Guardsmen can not handle themselves?” 

“A beast that calls itself Parallax.”


	2. 2

Back at their base camp, all of the Guardsmen removed their helmets and gauntlets chattering amongst each other. The base camp was referred to as Oa amongst them. It stood in the center of the realms and was disguised by the Starheart’s power. Here, they were safe to expose themselves. Safe to remove each layer of armor and simply be. Had they stayed at King Thomas’s feast-as he later invited, they would have been run out or ridiculed. Harold refused his offer for his brothers. Many of the guardsmen had faced mockery, pointing fingers, and laughter before. When they came to Oa, these unusual people were taken in, given a safe place, and a weapon that outmatched any the realms could offer. Soon they formed a brotherhood, one not based on appearances but rather loyalty. 

After unmounting and tossing off pieces of armor, they settled in at a fire, filled with dying embers. Before long, drinks and food were passed around. Harold, or Hal as his brothers called him- wandered away from his fleet as he gazed up at the night sky. He always had a deep love for the stars.

Hal could hear them all laughing as they broke into a boisterous song. The sounds of many different voices, many different backgrounds, blended into the darkness. Despite the trials they were soon going to face, they had each other and on top of that they were fearless and one big band of misfits. Where regular life didn’t want them, The Green Guardsmen did. 

Kilowog rested his weight on John’s shoulder. Kilowog was a sort of pig-creature. He had a snarling and often frightful appearance; he stood taller than any human. But beneath that exterior, he had a heart of pure gold. Each man that sat with him, he would willingly die for them. Before the Guardsmen found him, the people of his town were trying to execute him. They had already gone up into the mountains where he and his family stayed. The people killed them all and to honor their king, they brought Kilowog to him. The Guardsmen ring came to him at a moment of despair, at the very last second before imminent death. Without exaggerating, It saved his life. 

Hal watched John’s emerald eyes go to Shayera. John was Hal’s closest friend. He took over as second command after Hal’s disappearance. If anything was to ever happen to Hal again, John would assume his role. The men he sat with would become the men he would lead. His eyes had once been brown but something had happened when he bonded with his ring causing his eyes to stay permanently green. There was no explanation for it, nor was there a way to fix it. Yet, it complimented his dark skin. John was head of arms before The Green Guardsmen. He fought valiantly for his king winning battles, wherever they were and no matter how difficult they were. But John soon found himself at odds with his King. John was said to be a traitor, that he was going to overthrow the king. He used everything he could to clear his name, ultimately, the ring found him cast out of his kingdom. 

Shayera was the only female warrior they had. Shayera was easily noticeable among the other Guardsmen. She had a pair of wings, much like a hawk, that sprouted from her back. She escaped from an arranged marriage to end rivalries between the Thanagarian realm and another. Rather than be a part of it, she sabotaged the entire wedding. As a disposed princess, she had nowhere else to turn. Here, she fell in love with John and no one ever questioned it. Shayera became one of the ferocious warriors they had with both ring and mace-as she chose for a primary weapon. 

These were a few of the faces that Hal had resting on his shoulders. 

Kilowog sloshed his beer as his voice grew louder. The rest of the choir sang just as loud, just as strong. Hal tried to smile but he hadn’t been the same since Parallax first reared his ugly head. He turned away from the seated group and kneeled down by the stream. He stared at his face for a few seconds before reaching down and splashing the cold water on his face. 

Parallax had been a nightmare. One that Hal couldn’t shake. He hoped that King Thomas would spare his Knights, that they could be trained. Hal also hoped that by showing his face, by asking for help, he would receive it. This wasn’t just themselves they were fighting for but potentially the rest of the realms. Lost in thought, Hal didn’t hear the clunky footsteps coming up beside them. He saw the reflection in the water when he finally got to his feet. 

“Were you able to get help?” Allen Scott, the finder of the Starheart, and the founder of The Green Guardsmen spoke to Hal. His armor was gone, replaced with a simple black tunic and pants. His cape, however, stayed around his neck. 

Allen was a king at one point. He was dying in battle when the Starheart came to him. His entire realm had fallen as well as his forces. He lost his crown but gained another, one far greater. 

“I spoke to them but I’m not sure I convinced them.” 

Allen nodded his head. He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes finding the group. Guy, another lucky bastard-bard turned Green Guardsmen-had taken on Kilowog. Fighting amongst each other was almost commonplace. That and Guy had a bloodlust for it.”With or without them, we will defeat Parallax. You know that beast best, that gives us an upper hand.” 

“I thought that the first time.” Hal’s voice was low, almost empty of any confidence. He found Allen’s eyes in the darkness. There were no words that Allen could offer, Hal had to find that reassurance in himself. 

“Get your rest Hal and keep your mind sharp.” 

Hal watched him walk away. Allen was often a man of few words but those few words had always been wise. Hal didn’t see the wisdom in what he had said, this time. But Hal knew, if he lost himself in the things that happened prior to Parallax, he was going to lose each time. Winning seemed so bleak though. Especially after how grand his first loss had been. 

He ran his hands over his face and began for his tent. Hal didn’t feel like sitting among his brothers like every other night. He feared they didn’t trust him despite Allen giving him his ring back. This hesitation, this fear, Hal couldn’t have it. He had men that counted on him. He had Allen who counted on him, and that mattered far more than anything. He made himself remember there other things they had faced, the blood spraying demon called Atrocitus, his own friend and mentor. Victory had been on his side those times. With this ring, these new abilities, Hal was learning there was a lot more to this universe than he thought he knew.


	3. 3

The knights that Thomas spared were probably the most mediocre men he had. Fifteen of them, but it only looked like half of them could qualify. Hal tried to hide the disdain on his face as he walked in front of them, his helmet tucking under his arm. His fleet on their horses in front of the same gate they had blasted down. This wasn’t what he imagined. Gotham was supposed to have some of the best warriors and this what he was given. Men whose armor was falling off, some who were missing chest plates, or helmets. A few of them looked ill and a bit cowardly. When Hal said these men would be trained, he hadn’t meant they had months. Time was in very short supply. Had he not stressed that enough?

He noticed at the end of the line, stood Bruce. This intrigued him that the heir to the throne was about to go out into battle but he noticed the markings on Bruce crest. A bat armed with arrows. He was the Head of Arms for Gotham. Bruce didn’t seem interested anymore as he stood stoically. Hal didn’t say anything. He turned to his fleet, waved his fingers, and watched as they unmounted, with black cloths and ropes in hand. The sad excuse for knights looked to Hal frantically. Kilowog placed the sack over one of their heads and grabbed their wrist tying a very tight knot.

It was Bruce who spoke first. No ounce of fear in his voice, more like an annoyed tone.”Is this necessary?”

“This is just a precaution. We don’t want anyone to find the location of Oa. I assure you safe travels.” Bruce nodded. Hal took the cloth from Shayera, who was ready to put it over Bruce’s head. Hal fanned the sack out bringing it above his raven hair.”If something should happen, we will equip you with weapons after freeing you.” 

After each man was sacked and bound, each guardsman helped the knight onto their stallion. With Bruce’s ranking, Hal considered it a better idea for Bruce to ride with him. Hal slid his helmet over his head and tightened his reins. Despite the Knights not being able to see the Guardsmen, leaving their helmets on was a matter of code. They would only take their helmets off once at Oa. There were too many chances for someone to see their faces on the journey back. Hal checked his fleet, the knights they were given, one final time. He was going to have to make do with what he had. 

They started on a light trot. 

Once they made it into the woods, Hal felt a weariness crawl up his spine. He looked to John, who rode at his side. John didn’t notice it. He returned Hal’s gaze as concerned as he could appear under his helmet. Hal had to shake it off. Luckily for him, one of the knights decided to start up a conversation.

“It seems like we’re off to the gallows!” His voice was higher than others, leading Hal to believe he was young. How young, he had no clue. The other knights broke into laughter. 

Hal wanted to argue against that but he kept hearing something at the back of his mind, kept feeling a scratch from within. He forced it away, focusing his eyes on the trail. His ring began to glow catching the armor like sun rays. He could see the green illuminating his helmet from the inside. He wasn’t doing it and he knew that. 

“How long have you been a guardsman?”

This time it was Bruce’s voice, low and blooming right behind Hal. It snapped him from his trance. His ring’s glow died immediately. Hal readjusted on the stallion, one hand gripping the reins.”Since the beginning.” 

Both men could remember the beginning of the Guardsmen. The cloak of mystery they placed over the realms. The way they showed up on their steeds. To some, they were a myth, other heroes, and to some murderers. The Guardsmen couldn’t be tracked down or called upon. They went where they were needed. Oftentimes they would go to other realms and aid in wars. You just had to hope they fought on your side. Bruce remembered fondly the first time his father sent him and his knights to eradicate the Guardsmen. Bruce had failed. He learned of the seriousness and the willpower the Guardsmen had. While these rings were great, he held a mindset that these rings they had, had to have a failsafe. Magic didn’t exist without some countermagic. His father and him, as well, considered that to be a constant problem. That this Parallax was a countermagic to whatever the Guardsmen had. Thomas held to the idea that this would be their undoing. 

They reached a narrow bend in the trail. Large tree branches hung over making a low hanging wooden arch. Plants grew wildly, vines twisting and hanging here and there. The trail had been overgrown in this area. Each man had to fall in line behind the other. Hal led. 

Bruce continued to talk.”Where does your power come from?” 

Hal figured he could indulge him.”From what I know, it came from the sky. A thing called a Starheart. Our founder was able to harness its power for us to use no matter how far we are from the core.” 

“Are you bound to the Starheart for life?”

He completely ignored Bruce’s question. Rolls of yellow fog began to rise from the ground. The fog, the feeling he had upon entering the woods was far too familiar. Where he was, this narrow bend, would have separated him from his fleet. It meant one thing. He tried to distract himself by saying he was overthinking lately. Only his ring glowed and flashed violently. He took his eyes off the ground turning to see past Bruce.

His fleet was gone. 

Hal tried to think that maybe they were a few steps behind, that this fog had stopped them in their tracks. The last thing Hal wanted to do was call out for John. Had something gone wrong, he didn’t want to alarm Bruce. Despite Bruce being a warrior, he wasn’t well equipped to face this. 

He took a deep breath and turned back to face the trail. Standing just between Hal and the opening of trees, was his old mentor, Thaal Sinestro. Once a skilled Guardsmen, he fell to the lying tongue. Sinestro turned his back on the Guardsmen. He did away with everything he knew and fed his desire. He was a traitor. Now they stood at odds. 

His Guardsmen armor had been modified, turned into a much more regal set. A flowing yellow cape, spiked shoulders, and visible parts of chainmail. The ring on his finger glowed a haunting yellow.

It may have looked like Sinestro but his body wasn’t his. The beast Parallax had taken it when it promised him better power than the Starheart could give. His skin was far redder, his teeth stretching from ear to ear in a sickening grin. His black hair greying and falling out. Hal knew how Parallax used his host body and turned it into what he wanted. Parallax was nothing but an abuser.

Hal suddenly felt angry with himself. He should have known the signs when he first entered, now here he was. Alone with this thing. If he had said something to John-

“Are you still limited by the power of the Starheart?”Sinestro’s voice was deep. It sent an echoing boom through Hal’s chest.”You can have it all again. You only have to give in, Harold.”

“Your power is a curse. I wouldn’t die for it.” Hal kicked his stallion and they started again. 

Sinestro was still in front of him, unmoving.”But you could be more than Allen, more than John, and even me. Could you imagine the hell we would wreak if only you gave in?” 

“I won’t!” Hal shouted. He kicked his stallion hard. Hooves pounded against the ground. Hal imagined they had driven straight through Sinestro as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw his fleet staring back at him. 

Sinestro was gone as if he was never there in the first place. 

Hal was heaving hard to catch his breath. Under his gauntlet, he could feel the itch. The itch that never left him since that day. 

He chose to say nothing and rode through them to lead again. Hal didn’t know how much-if any- Bruce had heard. He knew he only needed to worry about getting to Oa. There, Parallax couldn’t infect his mind.


	4. 4

John tried to press Hal for what had happened. He explained that he and the fleet were out before him. They knew how Hal had been affected that ever since parallax first came around, they kept a close watch on him. The fleet heard Hal’s yelling and it struck them with fear. John was about to come back searching for him. Hal dismissed him, saying it was nothing, just him and Bruce having a conversation.

Once they made it to Oa, Hal unmounted before his horse stopped. He took his helmet off, jumping down with a hard thud. He left it to John to oversee moving the Knights into their shared quarters. He made his way to Allen’s tent at the center of the camp. On the way out a new Guardsmen by the name Kyle passed Hal. Hal spared a nod to the young Guardsmen. He hadn’t had the chance to get to know him. 

The inside of Allen’s tent was illuminated by the amorous green glow from the Starheart. The color alone calmed him. Hal found him crafting at his workbench, identical forms of their rings. There were far more made than the number of knights they had. Each ring would be given to the new Knights. Somehow, Hal was going to train them. 

Hal wasn’t sure how to start. He sat his helmet on the ground in front of him, as he sat down on Allen’s bed. Allen turned back to look at Hal for a split second before going back to his task. 

“Something on your mind, Guardsman?” Allen lifted one ring into the light as he adjusted the small jagged crystal.

“Parallax.” 

“What about him?” 

“He came to me in the woods. He’s still a part of me. He’s still trying to lure me in. I thought dying-” 

Allen turned from the table.”Parallax is always going to be a part of you until we can put an end to him. Once he is wiped from existence, you won’t be haunted anymore.”

Hal knew what happened the first time. He knew how Parallax was stopped and how it led to his death. But he also knew the things he did weren't him. It had to be the same for Sinestro. The horrible actions were parallax, not Hal. That meant that deep down Sinestro was still good. “Does that mean killing Sinestro too? There has to be a way to save him.” 

“Sinestro. Right.” Allen nodded. He went somber. He and Sinestro were close before things went sour. Almost equivalent to the bond Hal and Allen had. Suddenly, his face went hard.”Not everyone can be saved. Sinestro betrayed us at a time of need. Whatever happens to him was brought on by his own decision.” 

Hal nodded. He was quiet for too long. 

“This will end Hal. It might not seem like it but this time we’re ready.” 

A blood-curdling scream snagged both their attention. Allen looked to Hal questioningly. Hal pushed off the bed and rushed to the opening on the tent, Allen trailing behind him. Their eyes took on a green glow as well as their rings, preparing for an attack. The sight in front of them was not what they imagined.

On the ground laid one of the Knights, his arms up bracing defensively. Towering over him stood Kilowog, his helmet gone. 

“What are you?!” The man’s voice was shaky and full of fright. 

“What do I look like poozer? On your feet!”

“Looks like you have training to do Hal. Before Kilowog sends them all running.” Allen placed his hand on Hal’s shoulder before sliding the completed rings into his palm.”You have to continue to fight Parallax. It’s the only way to win.” 

Hal closed his palm around the rings. Training these sorry excuses for knights could be his only hope. He chose to worry about the task at hand and no more than that. 

*  
Helmets were off. Kilowog, Shayera-she proved to be a great surprise to the Knights, John and Guy stood at rest facing the line of Knights. The Knights were reduced to the tunics beneath whatever armor they had left. Hal had them toss their weapons aside. The most important thing was to train them with the ring. It would rule out the least qualified. He walked the line of men, placing one ring into each open palm. When he got to Bruce, his hand wasn’t out-rather closed and down to the side. Hal held it in the air, waiting for Bruce to take it. 

“I won’t wear it.” 

“The purpose of coming here was to be trained as Green Guardsmen. That means wearing the ring as well.” Hal didn’t feel like arguing and he surely was not going to waste his time arguing with some airhead Prince. 

“What exactly is it going to do?”

“Grant you the power of the Starheart. Take it.”

Bruce was still apprehensive. He took the ring from Hal. Each man was now looking over the ring. Whether they were impressed or shaking in their chainmail, Hal couldn’t tell. He made it to the center of the line. 

“Place your ring on your middle finger.” 

They wanted to ask questions. Hal could see it. The first Knight to put the ring on was the young one, who made the joke about the gallows. The green glow illuminated him, his eyes turning emerald, and the ring pulsing at its new wielder. The others followed. Not all of them were as successful. Hal watched as others withered in pain from the Starheart rejecting them. They would try to pull the ring off as it began to burn up their arms. Nothing. The ring would leave a permanent reminder that they were not worthy of the Starheart.

Bruce held his ring in his palm as he looked on. These were his men being tortured. His eyes found Hal’s. There was a look of anger. A look of hate. But Hal never promised Bruce that his men would make it out of training. The state they were in already weakened their chances. 

Out of the initial fifteen, six-excluding Bruce who hadn’t put the ring on- were left standing. It made it easier for Hal to assign Guardsmen to train each man personally. Hal took it upon himself to train Bruce. 

They trained well into the night. While the rest of the Guardsmen made progress, Hal could feel the frustration seep out of him. Bruce wanted nothing to do with the ring. Hal had tried fighting Bruce with it, blasting him with green beams or striking him with it. Bruce proved that basic combat outwitted him each time. 

The others were concentrating their willpower, making mirror images of their weapons, actually training future Green Guardsmen for their type of battle. Guy and Shayera could be overheard teaching them close combat with the use of their ring. Kilowog talked of not letting fear take over, John spoke of how detailed the construct was the better it would hold up.

Hal had gotten close to Bruce’s face.”Does it bother you that it might reject you? Is that why you won’t put it on?” 

“There’s no explanation for your magic. I know nothing about it and I’m not going to willingly put it on.” 

Hal backed off. That was reasonable. He tried to find a way to describe it.”It works on concentration. It doesn’t do anything you don’t want it to. What you think is what you create.” 

It didn’t look like Bruce was won over. 

“You have to trust me here. I don’t know what else I can say to you. There isn’t a lot of time to sit here and debate these things with you.”

“Then I would rather fight with my sword.” He tossed the ring at Hal’s feet.

Bruce bent over and grabbed his sheathed sword off the ground. He left Hal standing there, as he walked back towards his quarters. Hal took a deep breath; he picked the ring up. He then followed after Bruce.


	5. 5

“The ones that were rejected had fear in their hearts. The Starheart is powered by willpower without it, the wearer is useless.” Hal was still trying. Bruce had rested onto his bed, the ring shining just across the tent.”This is about life and death. The battlefield isn’t going to be even if you don’t put it on. Parallax is not a human. He’s more than that, far more mystical than we know.” 

Bruce looked up at Hal.”I don’t even know what this Parallax is or why you, of all people, need help destroying it. I brought my men out here. Shouldn’t that be enough?” 

“Your men?! Peasants could fight better than them!” Hal had upset Bruce. He could see his blue eyes slant. Hal shook his head.”Look, I didn’t mean it. I do appreciate the help. I’ll be honest though, they’re not what I was hoping for.” 

Bruce didn’t say anything. He avoided Hal’s gaze as he thought.

Hal paced the tent. He sighed heavily. He hadn’t told King Thomas the entire truth when he asked for help.”Parallax possessed me..took over my body..whatever you want to call it. He managed to do this through my ring. In short, he made me a monster. I wasn’t the man I was before.” Hal took his gauntlet off and rolled the sleeve of his tunic up. Bruce stiffened at the jagged scars that twisted up his arm. They mirrored tree branches turning and reaching for the sun. Some of them were deeper than others. All of them had healed leaving dark trails on his skin.

”He used my connection to the Starheart to destroy towns and lives. The things your father says are true. Only not all the Guardsmen are bad. It was me, really. For that period in time, I did questionable things.” 

“Why did he choose you?” 

“I was going through something. My entire realm had been wiped from existence. Just..poof. Gone. I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t bring anyone back. Parallax saw the chink in my armor. He used my grief and fed me lies. I believed every single one.” 

Bruce sat up paying full attention to Hal. 

“My friends, my brothers had to put a stop to me. It meant killing me to kill him. They thought a direct blast from the Starheart would put me down. It did. Just not Parallax. While I was dead and in my tomb, he took over Sinestro. I laid there until something in my ring jump-started. Maybe it was because Parallax was back or because I didn’t want to die. But I know I have to destroy him. Once and for all.”

“So who’s to say the ring will stop him this time?”

“It might not. He might kill me again but I have to try.” 

Bruce got up. He moved across the tent and snagged his ring off the workbench. He eyed Hal cautiously before sliding it on his finger. Hal watched in anticipation as Bruce’s blue eyes shone green. The ring had accepted him and Hal had convinced him. It was a small victory. 

“Maybe you can help Allen and I come up with a strategy. Being Head of Arms that is.” 

“How could you tell?”

“Your crest. The bat with arrows. Why is it a bat anyway?” 

“Gotham is full of them. People seem to be scared of bats and it terrorizes our enemies.”Hal nodded. Bruce took the ring off laying it down once again. He moved over to Hal and stuck his hand out.”I hope we didn’t get off on the wrong foot.” 

“No.” Hal shook his head, taking Bruce’s hand. The smile on his lips was unmissable. It was the first one in what felt like years.”You’re stubborn but I think that makes you a better warrior.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Maybe once this is said and done, we can test that.” 

The two of them stood smiling at each other in the poorly lit tent. 

Although that smile was short-lived. From outside the tent came the ruckus of what sounded like a thousand bombs going off, screams splitting the night sky, and flashes of green against yellow. When Hal rushed outside, his ring at the ready, he found Oa lying in ruins. John and Kilowog were slung through the air by Sinestro, his yellow energy causing the Starheart to weaken. The Knights weren’t victorious either. They were scattered about. Hal didn’t need to get close to see that some of them were staying down. Bruce was behind Hal peeking around his shoulder, his mouth agape, seeing Parallax for the first time. 

Hal’s eyes found Allen, laying on the ground, his hand gripping a bloody gash on his side. He ran from the tent-Bruce failing to keep up-falling to his knees by Allen’s side. He couldn’t touch the wound. His hands lingered in suspended animation. 

“Allen. What do-what can I do?” 

Allen groaned and coughed up blood. His eyes lolled. The ways things looked, the Green Guardsmen were beaten. Hal cradled Allen’s head in his hands.

A final burst of yellow cut through Oa. Every ring flickered out. The green of the Starheart dissipated, the core cracking into a million pieces. The cloak that covered their camp fell. Hal’s eyes found Sinestro’s before he vanished in thin air. 

Hal turned his eyes back to Allen. Without the Starheart, Allen would die. Without the Starheart, the Green Guardsmen were vulnerable to any of Parallax’s attacks. Hal wanted to cry.”If only I hadn’t let him get to me. We wouldn’t be dealing with-I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.” 

“Hal.”Allen’s blood-covered hand came up, gripping Hal’s hand.”There is still a chance to stop him.” 

“H-how? The Starheart is gone. No one was left standing.” 

“Willpower didn’t come from the Starheart. It was inside of you, all of us. The ring was an extension. You have the most sacred item in your possession.” 

Suddenly, it struck a bell inside Hal. He pieced together what Allen was talking about. He glanced up at Bruce.”Do everything you can to keep him alive. And watch over the others.” 

“Where are you going?” Bruce asked shuffling to the ground as Hal got to his feet. 

“To my tomb.”


	6. 6

The crystal lid was still slightly ajar. Hal entered the tomb slowly, cautiously. He remembered waking up here, beating on the crystal to get out. He could hear the beating echo in his head. It was almost sickening. Despite how his body aged, he came out like he was young again. The graying at his temples vanished. The wrinkles from the ghastly smile regained their elasticity and the scars on his wrist healed as much as they could.

Ever since that day, he woke up with a mission. 

Hal placed his bare hand on the lid. It was cold as he expected. He could almost still see himself lying inside, eyes shut, sleeping. His reflection was playing tricks on him in this darkened room. He had never come to terms with his death. When Hal woke, he headed straight to Oa. He told Allen that Parallax was still a threat. Every waking moment was spent thinking of Parallax’s end. He pushed the crystal lid to the floor. Inside his coffin, lay the emerald sword. They buried him with it. His arms folded over top, choking the sword as if he would cross over into heaven and need it to fight. Rather than taking it to Oa with him, he tossed it back inside. The sword was meant for a warrior, who died in a furious battle. Not one who let the evilness inside. 

Now, he was leaning down to lift it. It was a grand sword nearly a foot from his height. A short handle that met a curve. A half-circle sat on that curve before it ran into the long blade. Hal held it in both hands. It had been made from the Starheart itself meaning it was another power source separate from the Starheart. It was how Hal’s ring stayed alive this far from the core. The limited light caught the craftsmanship and cast his reflection back. At that moment, Hal knew what he had to do. 

He had to drive the sword through Sinestro’s heart. 

They had been going about it all wrong. The rings couldn’t hold up to Parallax’s power. It had to be a pure form of the Starheart. It had to disrupt the host and Parallax’s connection. 

All Hal had to do was tap into his connection with Parallax. It would bring him right where Hal wanted him. He considered it was how Parallax found Oa. He had been telling Bruce about him when he attacked. He stood in his cold, empty tomb and closed his eyes. He thought of nothing more than him than the evil he could wreak. Then he felt a soft breeze. He felt the chill run up his spine. Hal opened his eyes. Sinestro was right in front of him, blocking the exit to his tomb. 

“It ends here, Parallax.” Hal raised the sword, in a daunting manner.

Sinestro cackled. He burst energy at Hal, who used Bruce’s basic combat. He rolled across the floor to dodge it. Sinestro hadn’t expected that. He lost sight of Hal with each shot fired. Eventually, he got tired of it. His yellow energy reached out. Long, sharp hooks in swift swings. Hal couldn’t dodge them. One tore through his right shoulder, the other dug into his chest plate, destroying the black metal and slicing through his stomach. Hal stilled. He groaned before doubling over. The pain was blinding, extremely overwhelming. He could feel his hot blood staining his tunic. The pain in his shoulder made it impossible to hold the sword upright. He figured the bones in his shoulder had been shattered.

He fell to his knees on the floor of his tomb. 

Sinestro wasn’t done with him, though. He lifted Hal by the neck, with a coiling yellow rope. He brought Hal to his face.”Give in and I save your life.”

“You told me that the first time.” Hal was beginning to get tired. His eyes slipped shut but he forced them open. If Sinestro was going to crush his windpipe, Hal was going to keep his eyes open the whole time to remind Sinestro that he had gotten close.

“It’s a shame. You had potential, Hal.” 

_Willpower didn’t come from the Starheart. It was inside of you, all of us. ___

__With the last bit of life Hal had, he thought about his friends laying in the fields of a ruined Oa. Of Allen laying on his stomach, choking on his blood. Of the destruction that would follow if Hal died here and in vain._ _

__He couldn’t let it be for nothing. He couldn’t let his second chance at life be for nothing._ _

__Hal raised the sword, grinding his teeth together from the surges of pain. He drew back. In one swift motion, he broke through armor, flesh, and bones. The sword had been buried deep at an upwards angle into Sinestro’s chest. Sinestro’s hold broke. Hal fell to the floor with a hard thud. He breathed shallowly as he gazed upon Sinestro._ _

__His dying eyes found Hal, blood bubbled from his lips.”H-hal?” He fell the rest of the way onto the sword._ _

__Hal pushed himself against his crystal coffin, the numbness taking over. He took a final look at Sinestro. Sinestro was dead, Parallax as well. Hal leaned his head back. Yes, he had killed Parallax but it didn’t make it easier to know he just killed someone he considered his friend. Sinestro knew in the end. He knew it was Hal who drove a sword through his chest._ _

__Too tired to move, Hal let his body slack, back against the crystal coffin._ _


	7. 7

Oa’s shields rose back over the grounds just like a morning sun. All of her Guardsmen were protected once again. Once Parallax died, his energy was pulled away like a blanket. It came as a fast rippling effect. First Oa healed herself. The power surged bright green as it fixed the damages done; the power extended to the rings. Then, The knights woke one by one. John and Kilowog were back on their feet. John had rushed to Shayera. When she came to, he kissed her tenderly. 

Allen-near death- took a reverse. Life flourished in his body again. He opened his blue eyes staring at the sky. He sat up, saying only one thing as he looked around the restored grounds.”He did it.” 

No one ever doubted Hal but it was obvious how bleak the odds were. All the Guardsmen heard Allen’s words. They looked around the grounds searching for the brown hair, browned eyed man, the man who saved them all. But no one saw him. Oa held a somber tone, as the Guardsmen dropped their heads. When a Guardsmen didn’t return, it meant only one thing. 

A sacrifice was made. 

They didn’t know how. They just knew it was done. 

Bruce helped Allen to his feet. He raised his fist to the sky.”And I shall shed my light over dark evil, for the dark things cannot stand the light. The light of the Green Lantern!” 

John joined in next. Then Kilowog. All fist were in the air, green beacons shooting up for the lost Guardsmen. A chorus of mixed voices loud enough so that he might find his way home. Wherever Hal was maybe he would see them, maybe he would hear them chanting for him. For the sacrifice he made. 

Bruce watched them. The pang of sadness in his chest. He looked to Allen, his eyes fixed to the sky. If his father, if his people could see this. The love, the loyalty these Guardsmen had. Bruce knew when he went back home, he would share the stories of the Green Guardsmen nothing less. And maybe, he would use his crest to become something much like the Guardsmen. 

Hal heard the voices from just outside his tomb. A smile formed on his lips as he closed his eyes. He mouthed the oath proud, he saved his brothers. 

He finished the task he set out for. That was victory enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the official end. (I wrote an alt ending if this one left you down. 😉❤)
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this. It had been on my mind for ages. (Also the sword described is Allen Scott's from Kingdom Come and The Green Guardsmen title came from a JLA episode. Which then sparked my inspiration for this work) 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Alt Ending

Oa’s shields rose back over the grounds just like a morning sun. All of her Guardsmen were protected once again. Once Parallax died, his energy was pulled away like a blanket. It came as a fast rippling effect. First Oa healed herself. The power surged bright green as it fixed the damages done; the power extended to the rings. Then, The knights woke one by one. John and Kilowog were back on their feet. John had rushed to Shayera. When she came to, he kissed her tenderly. 

Allen-near death- took a reverse. Life flourished in his body again. He opened his blue eyes staring at the sky. He sat up, saying only one thing as he looked around the restored grounds.”He did it.” 

No one ever doubted Hal but it was obvious how bleak the odds were. All the Guardsmen heard Allen’s words. They looked around the grounds searching for the brown hair, browned eyed man, the man who saved them all. But no one saw him. Oa held a somber tone, as the Guardsmen dropped their heads. When a Guardsmen didn’t return, it meant only one thing. 

A sacrifice was made. 

They didn’t know how. They just knew it was done. 

Bruce helped Allen to his feet. He raised his fist to the sky.”And I shall shed my light over dark evil, for the dark things cannot stand the light. The light of the Green Lantern!” 

John joined in next. Then Kilowog. All fist were in the air, green beacons shooting up for the lost Guardsmen A chorus of mixed voices loud enough so that he might find his way home. Wherever Hal was maybe he would see them, maybe he would hear them chanting for him. For the sacrifice he made. 

Bruce watched them. The pang of sadness in his chest. He looked to Allen, his eyes fixed to the sky. If his father, if his people could see this. The love, the loyalty this Guardsmen had. Bruce knew when he went back home, he would share the stories of the Green Guardsmen nothing less. And maybe, he would use his crest to become something much like the Guardsmen. 

The room became covered in a green hue. His dead ring receiving a charge. Hal coughed as he felt his body healing. As he felt the blood seeping back into his body, the bones sliding back into place and his flesh closing itself. It was an unusual feeling. The first time, he just began to breathe again. The Starheart’s power flowing through his veins. 

He could hear his brothers reciting their creed. He staggered to his feet and walked past Sinestro’s body. Outside his tomb, he saw the lights filling the sky. The many voices ringing out into the darkness.

Hal had done it. He saved his brothers and lived to tell the tale. He couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces. 

He braced himself on the sidewall, eyes glued to the light show. In perfect timing, he repeated the creed, proud to be a Green Guardsmen.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it is to be quiet about something you're hella excited for? This right here is my prime example.
> 
> Unlike the other story, I plan on finishing the entire thing and posting it all at once. ( I'll probably do updates about my progression on my Tumblr, if this seems like it's up your alley and you want more of it.😉 ) 
> 
> This is to distract me from the other stories I should be writing. And it was an idea I had a few months back. I literally sat down and said ooh what's this? So I act a bit like Deedee off Dexter's laboratory. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and who you think will be making future appearances. (my hints are somewhat obvious and the others are buried in there.) 
> 
> Much love. Thanks for reading.💖


End file.
